


What Sherlock Saw There

by storiesinthedark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Major Character Injury, Secret Santa, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The experience that makes Sherlock Holmes realize just how important John Watson really is to his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sherlock Saw There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Sherlock Secret Santa, dickspeightism. I really hope you don't hate it.  
> This story was an attempt to sort of combine a touch of Supernatural into the Sherlock world. I don't know how successful it is. 
> 
> No betaing or britpicking done...

If it weren’t for John Watson, Sherlock Holmes would most likely have been dead by this point. There isn’t much doubt about that. Watson knows it. The entirety of the Yard knows it. And very soon, Sherlock Holmes will come to know it. 

Lestrade and the entirety of his team know that Sherlock was one drug overdose away from death and that had John not appeared Sherlock wouldn’t have felt the need to throw away every last illegal substance he had in the flat. John knows that Sherlock doesn’t think about the danger he inevitably puts himself into and would have taken the stupid pill the cabbie offered him five years ago had he not shot the bugger. And soon, Sherlock Holmes will realize that John Watson has come to save his life so many times. 

When Sherlock Holmes can slowly feel the knife of his attacker pressing into his carotid artery, and breaking the skin. When Sherlock can feel his hands begin to stop fighting back and his breath begin to slow and weaken. When Sherlock can see a completely soaked John rush across the empty warehouse toward them with his gun in hand and arm outstretched shouting. This is the moment. 

“Make another move and I shoot!” John advances and stops aiming at the small spot of Steven Malloy’s chest not covered by Sherlock. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Malloy hisses. “I’ve got the one thing that matters to you, Doctor Watson.”

John’s eyes are fixed on the shot. “Care to take that wager?” 

Sherlock isn’t sure if he can trust his eyes. They are going a bit hazy around the edges and it is fairly dark in the abandoned spaced. But Sherlock is sure…well almost sure, that when John begins to pull the trigger and the lightening and thunder crash outside, he sees a set of dark shadowy wings illuminated and protruding from John. And that is all he sees before his vision goes dark. 

\--  
 _When Sherlock wakes up in his hospital bed and the darkness has passed, it feels like several days have gone by. He awakes with a start and scans the rooms taking in every piece of information he can find._

_John is curled up in the chair to the left of Sherlock, his arm resting on Sherlock’s knee. Eventually, Sherlock’s eyes settle on John and Sherlock can’t seem to take his eyes off of him._

_It’s not that Sherlock believes that John is an angel; it’s more that Sherlock knows what he saw and he can’t seem to shake the feeling that it was real._

_John turns his head from starring at the door to the room to look at Sherlock._

_“Oh good. You’re awake.” John says, a small smile coming to rest on his face. Sherlock’s eyes have yet to leave John, the same probing expression still on Sherlock’s face._

_“I…well…you see…” John sits up straight and begins to remove his hand from Sherlock’s knee, but Sherlock stops him._

_“No—“ Sherlock begins as a knock on the door cuts him off._

_“Mr. Holmes?” The nurse with the obnoxiously pink scrubs enters the room. “Ah. Glad to see you’re awake.”  
Sherlock stares at her and she smiles awkwardly. _

_“What did you find out?” John says, sitting up and removing his hand entirely from Sherlock._

_“There isn’t much damage,” She says moving toward Sherlock to check his vitals. “The doctor will of course want to check everything. But, recovery seems to be fast.” She looks at John. “Your care of the wound before anyone arrived it surely the reason for that.” She finishes her check and disappears from the room almost as quickly as she appeared._

_Sherlock’s gaze returns to John, his eyes inquiring further._

_“What are you starring at?” John asks._

_“Nothing,” Sherlock smiles. “…Just something I thought I saw when you saved me.”_

_“What did you see?”_

_“Nothing that could actually exist. You can’t actually be an angel. You can’t have wings. It doesn’t make any logical sense.”_

_“But, what if it did?” John grabs Sherlock’s hand. “What if that was the only explanation to how you’re alive? Think about it.”_

_And Sherlock does. He closes his eyes and he sees every case he’s taken on with John and he sees the impossibility of his escape and yet he somehow manages. He sees the decisions he begins to make altered for no logical reason other than they just are._

_When Sherlock opens his eyes again, he stares at John._

_“You are.” Sherlock says, unable to utter another syllable._

\--  
The lightening and thunder crash again and Sherlock, with all his might, opens his eyes again slightly. He is losing consciousness rapidly, but he’s certain that he sees John pull the trigger. 

The weight of Malloy around his body disappears. 

Sherlock sputters and the warm feeling of the blood trickling down his neck causes him to stumble forward. John is by his side in an instant, pulling Sherlock into his lap and working to apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. 

“John.” Sherlock breathes. “You’re an angel.” 

“What?” 

“An…angel. You’re my angel.” 

John smiles at Sherlock. “We’ll talk about this later.” 

Sherlock smiles and closes his eyes, certain that later will not be that far off. He’s still not sure of what he saw in the brief instant his eyes were closed. It was just a dream and a hallucination from the blood loss, right? 

But he knows that John will save his life one way or another. After all, Sherlock is the most important thing in John’s life. A man who has only just met them has said the same thing. 

And it is this near death experience that shows Sherlock Holmes how John Watson has come to save his life over and over again.


End file.
